


the myth

by rainsunni



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Forests, Friendship, Full Shift Werewolves, Good versus Evil, Human Choi Jongho, Humor, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Protective Choi Jongho, Romance, Shy Kang Yeosang, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsunni/pseuds/rainsunni
Summary: Angel always felt comfortable with the trees that grew to touch the sky. Where wild animals called it home. It changes when she enters the forest by her new house. Somethings different. She can feel it in the quietness of the land. It lingers in the air. It smells like death.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Original Female Character(s), Kang Yeosang/Original Female Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Original Female Character(s), Song Mingi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. forest trail playlist·

reserved seat · hyukoh

midnight city · m83

house of wolves · my chemical romance

creep · radiohead

demons on the side of my bed · teflon sega

monster · skillet

woke up hurting · frightened rabbit

lost · portair

alive - acoustic · dabin, runn

the dark - sparse · syml

fawn · crywolf

i love you · billie eilish

lack of emotion · skott

moonlight shawty · fatboibari, shiloh

the scientist · coldplay

lonely star · oh wonder

welcome home · radical face

bow down · i prevail

the war · syml

killer · haux

medicine · daughter

mountains · jome

cinnamon · jome


	2. Prologue: Destiny

_A wise wolf once told me that people come into our lives with reason. Whether good or bad. They make home in our hearts. He also said we have the power to choose who comes in. The old man went through a lot when he was young. I doubt he'll tell lies. He did underestimate how hard it'll be to rid of the scars._   
_...._

_"Out of seven billion people, your the one to cross my path."_

_"_ _It was an accident to find me._ _"_

_"_ _The last thing_ _on my mind would be to hurt you._ _"_

_"_ _It's destiny that we meet._ _"_

_"I think the universe is bullshitting you right now."_

" _First impressions are meaningless, anyway what do you think about werewolves?_ _"_

" _Amicus Ad Aras!"_

_...._


	3. ch 1· human idiocy

I'll miss these pink walls.

It's all I've ever known. From the first day home from the local hospital till my senior year. Of course why should an old room have such impact on me. There's other wanders better than these four walls.

For instance, the forest that hugs this town. The rich green trees in the summer that turn orange in the fall. Snow that blankets them in white. A multicolored phenomenon, yet this room will always be my favorite.

I stand up from my bed and walk over to my naked walls. Hours ago posters of my favorite musicians had covered it. Now it's back to its original state. Plain and baby pink.

I run my fingers over the paint. Admiring the ageless color. Childhood memories are acknowledged. My teens are vague, but still a thorn in the side. I put my hand down with a deep sigh. I turn around looking over at the opposite wall. Then to the one paralleled to it. Lastly, to the one with a window cut into it. My feet take me before I could think.

I lean my hip onto the frame as I look out into my familiar world. The backyard is empty. Mom's garden uprooted and Dad's hammock is packed up. All there is left are dead leaves.

Its sad.

_Maybe I can convince them to wait another week. Just so I can witness the first snowfall. Possibly last._

I shake away my foolery thoughts. We had a deal. Stubbornness can wait for awhile. I push away from the frame and turn to walk out. I grab the doorknob and take one last look back.

"Goodbye." I whisper.

I walk out into the hallway shutting the door behind me. I climb down the steep staircase. Near the door is my duffel bag. I pick it up and sling it over my shoulder. The last thing to do is lock and close the front door.

Departing is my least favorite thing to do. I take a minute to engrave the memories I've made here. When I'm finally ready I go out the door. I twist the doorknob reassuring me that it's locked. I walk the stone pathway to my parent's car. Mom looks out to me. She wears a sad smile. I can't help but to send her one back.

I get in and buckle up. Dad turns back to me.

"Ready kiddo."

"Yeah."

The drive is two days. Snow has already fallen. It's Mom's turn to drive. Dad's snoring up a storm. The night is pitch black. I'm not sleepy but wouldn't mind closing my eyes for a bit. Just when I'm about to shut them. Mom calls my name.

I give her my attention. She looks through the rearview mirror. "Baby, we're almost there. Try to hold on for a little longer okay." I nod leaning back into the soft cushion. I stare out into the nothingness hoping my thoughts keep me awake for the rest of the ride.

Sure enough at dawn we passed a sign welcoming us into this new town. Unlike my hometown. This one has more forestry. They line the the road with intimidating height. I admire them. They're fully covered in heavy snow. Every last one a blur of passing white.

"A blizzard must have hit them before we came." Mom pitches in. "You're probably right. Thankfully we weren't caught in it." "Yeah that would have been a problem."

I turn back to gaze at the wilderness that lays beyond my reach. I instinctively smile at the signs of winter.

We reach the house after a few wrong turns and some directions. The place is small but decent. It has potential. Optimism is very difficult in this situation. _Great! My stubbornness is talking._

Mom gets out first. I follow after shaking Dad awake. He snorts sitting up in a panic. "We have arrived Dad." "Oh! Okay mija." He rubs at his mustache. I smile at him being him.

I help Mom unload the car. Dad lends a hand after regaining full consciousness. It takes an hour to get everything inside. Mom crashes out on the shared mattress in their room. Dad leaves to go buy groceries for dinner. I'm left to my wanderings again.

I pull my mattress through the room door. It takes all my strength, but I manage to set it inside. Sleep sounds nice. I decide to ignore my curiosity and face plant onto the firm material. My groan of regret is muffled and forgotten. My eyes close on their own and spring open after a while.

The sun has fallen not yet succumbing to rest. I pick my body off the mattress. I fix my hair and wipe away at the line of drool. I rub at my eyes clearing up my vision. I raise my body stretching out my limbs. After a satisfied pop I make my way out the room. I check up on Mom. Through a small creak in the door I can see she's still asleep. I tiptoe away.

In my room again. I take in its state. The walls are white. Not the clean kind though. I might ask Dad for paint. I disregard the room in search of my phone. It's no where in sight then I remember.

_Kitchen counter._

I walk into the living room and turn into the kitchen. I grab my phone and check the time. It's five in the afternoon. Dad's still not home. My buried curiosity gets the best of me. I should be back before anyone notices. I rush into my room. I dig through one of my suitcases until I find my thickest jacket. I pull my arms through the sleeves and zip it up all the way. My gloves and matching beanie are still on me. I was going to walk out the front door when it hit me.

_I can't leave tracks this easily. They'll be on my ass in minutes._

I walk swiftly towards the back door. I step out onto a thin layer of fallen snow. There's no surrounding fence. The land leads right into the land of giants. I smile as I shut the door behind me. The snow crunches under my boots. The freezing air kisses at my cheeks. The perfume of pine fills my head. I disappear into a winter wonderland.


	4. ch 2· near death experience

My fingers have gone numb. The little warmth in me escapes out my mouth. Every way I turn is the same. White covered land. It feels like those white padded walls in asylum movies.

I just need to stay calm. Keep walking on and hope to find someone. Or at least another living thing.

I hug myself as I march on forward. The snow has become layered but less sturdy. I fear one wrong step will lead to my grave. I shiver at the thought.

I become more wary of my footing as I carry on. Thankfully there's no wind. It's only the silence and the freezing temperature to worry about. I stop before a tree and lean against it. My body has reached its limits.

I can't stop now. I look to the horizon. The sun is only minutes away from sinking. Being in the dark will only lower my chances of getting out of this maze.

_Come on Angel! You can do this! This isn't your first time._

Taking into consideration that the first time was when I was with my parents. In the summer time and at the tender age of four. They found me in less than thirty minutes as well.

I grunt pushing my aching figure off the frosted bark. I take a few more steps when I hear a snap. I stop. I clear my head. Straining my ears to hear better.

It's deadly silent for a minute when the snap returns. It came from the left side of me. I don't think much of the possible dangers. I walk as quietly as I can over to where I heard it.

I peak between two large trees. A gasp is lost in my throat at what I see.

A large hairy creature tears into the carcass of a buck. Spilling its blood and guts onto the powder ground. The snapping is coming from the way it's maneuvering its limbs. The sight makes my stomach churn. I cover my mouth and step back.

My foot lands onto a small stick. My heart spikes up. My mind races with unspeakable fear. Adrenaline spreads throughout my body. The thing looks in my direction. I gasp at the gruesome sight. My body springs into action before I can describe its face.

I use all my will power to run over the thick snow. Never once do I look back. My heavy breathing is blocking out all other sounds. My vision is set up ahead. Direction is meaningless. I need to put distance between me and that thing. Death is dangled above my head egging me to go faster.

As I'm escaping with my life I make the mistake to turn off my path. The new path is narrowed by the trees. I use their bark to push me forward. The path opens up to an area with sparse trees. I sigh grateful for the small clearing.

I keep on my pace when the land gives out from underneath. I scream as I tumble down a small snow bank. My head is the first to meet the ground. It connects with something hard. My sight goes dark for a second. I blink to clear it but a wave of dizziness comes over me. The peaks of the trees start spinning. My body slowly betrayals me. Going numb to the harsh winter.

Everything is hazy. I release slow breaths. My heart thumps lazily in my chest. This is not how I pictured my ending. Alone in the forest.

Suddenly, a dark figure appears above me. A beam of hope blossoms. Though before I can plead for help. The world swirls one last time and my eyes shut close.

The creature stands over the unconscious girl. It tilts its head from side to side in curiosity.

_She must be new to town._

It huffs in annoyance. It can't leave her there. It growls as the bones readjust beneath its fur coat. With one last satisfied pop the beast is now human. He combs his hair back in habit. Despite shaking nerves, he squats down and reaches out his hand.

Her skin is chilled against his warm fingertips. He gathers the courage to lift her up. Once in his arms he treks the way to civilization.

It's an easy few minute walk to the edge of the forest. A row of large homes lay ahead. Chimney tops are puffing out black smoke. He looks down at the girl. Her face is pressed against his chest. Blood fills in her cheeks. A good sign that his body heat is proving effective.

He knows he must leave her and quickly depart the scene. Seeing him in his naked state will give people the wrong idea.

He lays her down onto the snow covered ground. He's gentle with her head. His ears pick up on footsteps. He snaps his head up and sees a human. He takes that as he cue to run.

He disappears into the trees purposely making noise to get the man's attention. The man taking out his garbage looks in the general direction. He squints to make out the figure on the ground. He gasps.

The trash is left forgotten on his sidewalk while he rushes over to the person. He's quick at searching for any major injuries. There are none. He notes down her appearance. Her clothes are roughed up a bit with specks of snow. Her hair is messily spread around her head.

"Hey, hey can you hear me?" He asks trying to avoid touching her. She stays unresponsive.

The man shouts for help next. Hoping his parents or a neighbour can aid him. Thankfully his booming vocals draw the attention of his next door neighbor. The petite woman stands on her porch.

Jongho shouts to call an ambulance. The woman rushes back inside to do just that. Jongho turns back to the sleeping girl.

"Hang in there. Help is coming. Please stay alive." He grabs her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

At the local hospital Angel is tucked into a comfortable cocoon. Her body is stable and responsive. She still sleeps but that soon ends. She awakes slowly. Blinking her eyes timidly while readjusting to the light. Her nose is hit with harsh cleaning supplies. She moves her fingers feeling the warm blanket. She can't move her limbs fully due to lingering pain.

Her parents are the first by her side. Putting their faces into her line of sight. They embrace her. They're careful with her beaten up flesh. Her Mom whispers her worries without a hint of anger. Her Dad caresses her head hinting at his own fears. All the commotion causes a doctor to walk in. Everyone turns to the white coat.

He notes the girl's consciousness. He begins his small Q&A. Angel answers normally. The doctor decides to keep her for another day just to be sure. He leaves them with a genuine smile. In his absence another stranger stops by.

He's respectful. Standing at the door frame before asking for permission to come in. Her parent's welcome him. Angel is confused. Her mom reassures her by introducing the young man.

"This is Choi Jongho. He found you and helped call for an ambulance."

Angel nods in understanding. She watches as the guy stands at the foot of her bed. His brunette hair is damp with melted snow. His nose a little red. His eyes are big and kind.

"How do you feel?" Her throat is parched but she manages to reply back.

"Okay. Thank you." He smiles softly. "That's good to hear."

Angel feels tired still. She asks for some alone time which they're happy to obey. They leave her room enclosing her in partial silence. Her heart monitor beeps rhythmically. The wind outside grows restless. Her mind races. Sorting through the last hours. She's sure her memory rings true. It wasn't her imagination. She wasn't alone in that forest.


	5. ch 3· new faces

A week has passed. I've missed out on so much. Due to the accident Mom was stern about my well being. School was a no go- until today. 

_Great, the looming cloud of insecurity will be worse than if I had gone to classes seven days ago._

I zip up my jacket. The snow has stopped for some time. Layers of it cover the town but the sun is slowly containing it. I decided to leave my beanie here and just wear my gloves. 

Now, Mom will not dare let me walk to the campus. Much less alone. I peek through the blinds to see a black Jeep pull up by the curb.

_Nice ride._

"Mom! I'm leaving now." I opened the door as my mother's voice boomed from the kitchen. 

"Angel! You be safe and come straight home after." "I'm not five!" I yelled before shutting the door. Her last words were muffled by the wood. 

I jogged over to the car and opened the door. Well tried. I let go of the handle until I heard the click of the lock. I tried it again and was embraced by heat. Jongho sheepishly smiled. 

"Sorry about that." "It's nothing. Happens all the time." I replied, seating myself on the toasty polyester. My backpack is set down between my legs. 

I shut the door trapping awkwardness along with us. Jongho looks at me for a second before turning to face forward. He clears his throat. "Seatbelt," He softly announces. I fumble with the tongue of the belt. My cheeks warm in embarrassment. I finally got the strap across and buckled in.

His hands grip the steering wheel. I wait patiently for him to drive off. Time ticks by. The car is starting to get stuffy. 

"Jongho-" "Shit sorry!" He shifts the gear stick into drive. The vehicle smoothly departures and the houses melt into a palette of warm tones. 

Despite the beginning, the journey slowly got comfortable. Jongho suggested music. At a red light, he swiftly pulled out his phone. His thumbs tapped over the screen. On the last tap music blared over the speakers. 

I screamed while he shouted a curse word. I quickly dialed the volume button to the left. Bruno Mars' voice was now at a decent listen. The traffic light switched to green. 

Jongho drove off. After a few minutes a laugh escaped me. Soon he joined in. The space became lighter. The incident happened to break the ice. 

The rest of the way I looked out my window. Taking in the small businesses and the people walking about. This was sure a little town. I assume everyone knew each other perfectly. I felt left out, but I have a feeling today I'll be the center of attention.

"Who's the new girl?" Her voice was surprisingly deeper than expected. She was accompanied by three others. I had just taken a step out of the Jeep. 

"Good morning to you too, Emi." I swing the backpack strap over my left shoulder. "Sorry to be rude, teddy bear!" "Can you not?" Jongho cringes. "Sorry," I shut my door and met the brunette on the other side of the car's hood. 

The social nerves crept up but I shook them away. "Hi, I'm Angel," Another one of the group said kindly, "Welcome to Crimsonwood. Hope you enjoy your stay," 

"Don't be so grim about it Celeste." A kinky haired guy broke from their formation and extended out his hand to me. 

I grasped his unclothed hand and shook it in greeting. "Call me Blue," "Cool name." He shrugs with a smirk. "Ma wanted a poetically charged name," "She created a lovesick monster instead," The shortest of them approached me next. Her hair was in long golden ringlets covered by a burgundy beanie. She waved at me. I waved back. "She's goldie locks," Blue teased, getting a punch to the arm. 

I found it amusing to witness a grown man whine about the pain. The woman ignored him and properly introduced herself. "I'm Ryan and you look cute in that jacket," I looked down at my outfit. "It's just plain outerwear." "It suits ya, plus your hair is also cute," "Ry only knows one word and it's cute." Emi speaks up coming closer to the small circle. 

She adorns a black trench coat and combat boots. She rocks a deep green pixie cut. A septum piercing kisses her cupid's bow. "Jjong already gave me away," "He was right to! Emo ass," Blue remarks. "Suck it." Emi sticks out her tongue and both middle fingers at him.

The last of them to get closer was the girl to speak first. She wore deep purple almost indigo outerwear. Her hair was shoulder length with bangs going over her eyes. The forest haired woman slung an arm around the taller of them. "This is my little sis," "Ah yes only by a few months. Our parents couldn't take their hands off each other for a short amount of time," "You buy one and get the other one free!" Blue shouts taking off before anyone can say anything. Celeste was about to charge at him when the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Emi says in a manly announcer voice. Her annoyed sister shoves her. Emi laughs, turning on her heel towards the main entrance. I look to Jongho who only shakes his head. Ryan bids us goodbye before also following the rest of the student body. "Sorry about them," "They are a peculiar bunch," "It's a strange world we live in." The statement strikes at the fresh memory in my subconscious. _I wonder if anything really strange happens here._  
  


The morning lectures flew by. Since I have missed so much, a few extensions were given in my favor. Playing catch up was about to take me to the grave earlier than expected. I'll manage. Also have will always do. _Thank you American education and my tendency to be an A+ student._

I walk along the hallways and I'm surprised by the size of this place. Bigger than my last college but way to grand for such a small town. _They said education first and noth-_

My train of thought is snipped as my body collides with another. 

"Sorry!" I blurted out. I look up at the person. He glares at me. Black bangs curtain his forehead but a few strands bleed over. He doesn't utter a word. I feel small. He blinks once before continuing towards his destination. My brows furrow as I watch his leather clad back grow smaller. "You people got some serious anger issues, damn." I readjust my strap and head outside. 

I make my way to the lunch hall. I follow the hoard of people who file into the building. The cold leaves me once inside. I try to look above the many heads. It's fruitless for someone who has to stand on tippy toes. I huff in annoyance. I try to leave the crowd but instead a hand grips my sleeve. I turn swiftly to see its only Jongho. I sigh following after him. _I hope he didn't notice my fear._

He leads me to a table off to the corner of the building. The group is all there. An assortment of multiple chain foods litter the center. Ryan is the first to say hi. I smile in return. I unzip my jacket and drape it over the chair. My backpack is kicked under with theirs. I take my seat. I'm hesitant at first. Stuck in awe. 

"Dig in! Jongho's treat, " I turn to the brunette who goes red in the ears. "How rich are you?" I tease. "Rich enough to have a home anywhere, right Jjong?" Emi takes a bite of a fry. "Oh I wish to get far away from your ass, Emilie." Emi chokes on a slurp of her chocolate milkshake. Ryan is kind enough to pat her back. The others laugh and I join in.

"So-" "Watch Out!" An object flies over our heads. I jumped at the ruckus. Thankfully nothing got hit. A guy jogs over and retrieves a football off the floor. His hair is a soft cherry color. He smiles apologetically. He quickly leaves just as he came. "Damn jocks," Celeste grumbled. I turn back around to watch their group settle down. The red head adorns a maroon letterman with Song written in bold cursive. 

"That's Song Mingi," I turn to Celeste who answers my unasked question. "He's your typical quarterback with douchebag as his middle name." "He's not that bad Angel, his friends are a different case though." Ryan counter argues. "Always up and defending," "You don't know him Cece," "I don't care. You know what, while we're at. Why don't we select another to analyze?" She searches the room for a while before picking out another guy. 

"That's Kang Yeosang. Our black sheep." The man has his head bowed. He sits alone without any evidence that he had lunch. His light blond strands reflect the sunlight that beams upon him. I observe further down to see the bended corners of paper. "He never speaks with anyone. It's always him and that sketchbook of his." I stop staring at him and look down at the crumbs of my meal. "Why does this feel like high school?" "My guess, people are afraid of growing up." Blue puts in his two cents while gulping down his shake.  
  


After my last class, I stroll over to the parking lot. The day was okay. Minus Celeste's little outburst. Everything was okay. 

I stuff my gloved hands into my jacket pockets once I'm outside. The distance is short to the onyx Jeep. "Angel!" I avert my attention from the parked car. I smile as I spot Ryan. She beams, catching the evening sun in her smile. She jogs over to me. 

"Hey, Jongho's your ride?" "Yeah until I can afford one," I wiggle my fingers that have chilled. "That's cool. Jjong is very dependable. You're safe with him." 

"That's good to know." 

She reassured her statement with a light smile. "Actually I wanted to know if you're up for a party this weekend?" "Oh where at?" "It may sound creepy but there's this open area within the forest. We tend to go and blow off some steam there." _Sounds interesting but also dangerous._

"We're all going to be there if it makes you comfortable," "Thanks um I don't know how much Jongho told you about me," "No pressure. He didn't give a lot of details. Just that you were in an incident." _Thank you Jongho._

At that second, the owner of the car I stood near came towards us. "Hey guys," 

"Hi Jjong, I was just inviting Angel to the bonfire," Jongho became serious. Brows furrowed. He turned to me with concern. _Please don't pull my mom._

"I don't think she's ready for that," 

Ryan awaited my reply. I swallowed my mean words and upped for more kinder vocabulary.

"I think I'll have fun, besides it'll be nice to meet new people." Ryan yelped in joy while Jongho frowned. "Cheer up Jongho, I took a bite too much for me to chew that day. This time I won't be alone. I'll have you guys." 

"That's the spirit!" Ryan shouted embracing me spontaneously. Her summer strands obscured my sight. I didn't mind. It was nice to picture what sunny days will be like. 


	6. ch 4· red ivory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠mention of blood & mild gore⚠

Friday evening came sooner than expected. I fed my parents the lie that I would be with Jongho and Ryan for a late study session. They were hesitant to accept the bait. Not until Ryan reassured them with persuasive words. She's proving to be my favorite person day after day. 

"Don't stay up late!" 

"We won't! Have a nice night Mrs. Reyes." Ryan shouted back with her summer smile on display. I could see my mom sigh deeply as she stood guard at our door. Her tired eyes still twinkle in the evening sun. 

"Come on, Angel!" I turn to Ry who pulls me along by the sleeve of my jacket. She lets me go once the Jeep is at arms reach. A weird feeling brews in my gut. I look behind me to see Mom still standing there at the door. 

"Angel," Ry stares at me with empathy through the opened window.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to,"

 _But I wanted this. To go back to being my old self._ I open the door and hop in. The heated seat under me feels heavenly. I look ahead and catch Jongho's eyes in the rearview mirror. They're filled with doubt. 

"Let's go have fun!" I announce. Ryan whoops in response, making me smile. The brunette shakes his head while putting the car in drive. We take off following the path Mom knows, until my house is out of sight. We then take a different turn off the main road. 

The Jeep braves over chunks of snow that resemble small boulders. Jongho is skilled enough to hold the wheel steady while the car shook along the way. By now the sky has paled, the last of the sun's rays are left behind us. "So how cold is it gonna be?" "Isn't it a little late to be asking," Ryan looks over the shoulder of the seat. Her eyes sparkle despite the depleting of light. 

I shrug feeling idiotic. "It'll be in the thirties maybe forty at best. We're used to it. Being born into this weather. It's the question if we'll live to see it too." Jongho sneaks a peak at her with a raised brow. Ryan smiles. 

"I saw that Jjong," 

"I literally didn't do anything." He whines.

"I have good peripheral vision." Ry turns her focus back onto the path. 

"You also have a weird choice of phrases." "Blame Cece." The conversation dies there, but the atmosphere breathes calmly for the remainder of the ride.

A few minutes later, the car was parked amongst the scatter of other vehicles. We got out and walked the rest of the way. The trees loomed over us. In the darkness they appeared as claws reaching down. I stuffed my hands deeper into my pockets fighting off the fear. I made sure to stay in the middle of the other two. Trying to shield my body from the shadows lurking amongst the trees. 

"Are we close?" I try to be neutral with the question. "Yeah actually. See the smoke up ahead," Indeed was a trail of black clouds rising above an orange glow. I was amazed we could still see with the sun long gone. We continue forward reaching a wall of snow. Ryan grinned before pushing herself through it. I stood in awe next to Jongho. Suddenly, a hand shot out grabbing the nylon of my jacket pulling me forward. A small yelp escaped me.

I was welcomed by familiar faces when I reopened my eyes. Emi stood closer, her hand still holding me. Cece behind her, raising a red solo cup to her lips. Blue was beside Ry as they both looked disappointingly at their green haired friend. 

I let my chest relax as I realized there was no threat. "What the hell!" Jongho's voice rose a few octaves. He lightly bumped his shoulder into mine as he came to stand at my side. "Relax papa bear," "Emi," 

"Fucking hell! She's fine Jongho. You're not her boyfriend. Quit acting like it." Cece turned on her heels. Her words sank into the air around us. I observed their reactions finding awkwardness in everyone's movements. Especially Jongho, who avoided my eyes. 

"I need a drink. Anyone else?" Blue looked between us. The booming lyrics to Midnight City couldn't come on at the worst time.

_I should've stayed in the car._

After all that nonsense, I walked alongside Blue with a red cup of my own. Our convos were light and silly. He told me funny childhood experiences while I retold memories of my old home. He then complained about walking too much, so I suggested a spot to sit down. Near the gigantic bonfire laid blankets of all sorts. We took the one closest to the orange red light. 

Before I could comfortably settle down, I spotted two guys who seemed to be caught in a fight.

"Don't worry about those two. They're not really fighting."

My staring must have drawn Blue's attention. I take my seat upon the wool blanket while observing the bantering pair. 

"They don't seem like a duo,"

"Wow, judging books by their covers." _He was right and I couldn't defend myself._

"Don't beat yourself up. We all make judgments. Until we learn what's really under the skin. That's when we make our doubts." He takes a sip of his alcohol. "Those two over there are the best of friends. Graduated with the title best friends forever. Despite the honor, they each uphold their own individual identities." He takes another sip from his cup. I nurse on my own drink after abandoning it for so long.

"The long hair sporting the beanie is Wooyoung. He sometimes goes by Morgan. He's a self produced artist and will never stop promoting his damn soundcloud. He once disrupted an assembly in high school just to shout out his alter name. He then got suspended for telling the principal to go fuck himself," I choked on the cheap beer. 

"Yeah, surprisingly he got into this school with that on his record. Mr. Pine was more than furious. Made it his mission to bring the guy down. Wooyoung overcame everything. Making him our anarchist. Now for his twin flame," He points with his cup. I direct my attention onto the slightly taller guy. 

"He is a drama god. Literally, he's gotten every lead role since freshman year of high school. He has played Romeo so many times. He knows the play by heart. He has almost every female, gay man, and human being wrapped around his finger. Don't tell Ry I told you but she has-still has a big fat crush on him!" I look back to see Blue downing the last of his drink. He tosses the cup to his side and falls onto his back. His eyes close as the fire reflects off his obsidian skin. I take another sip of my drink as I survey the party.

Unfamiliar faces with unknown names surround me. They shared smiles and small talk. Offered drinks and stole kisses. Everyone looked happy and it sucks I can't be. At least mask the paranoia that sleeps within me. If only I didn't see that monster that day. 

My attention is stolen by a piece of clothing. A deep crimson jacket with 'Song' written elegantly upon the back. I took another glance at the crowd and realized I didn't see more of the color. _What was he doing here without his teammates?_

The only shade of red in this place soon disappeared behind the walls of ivory. I got up following my curiosity. I know I shouldn't trust it, after what it led me to before. But I feel more reassured with this decent size crowd. 

I walk around the bonfire and stroll casually to the place he slipped through. I hoped Jongho or the others hadn't spotted me. I set my cup down before splitting apart the snow covered branches. His voice was clear, deep as a roaring waterfall. Dropping into harsh whispers when he thought he was loud. Another voice spoke up and it took me aback. I couldn't see clearly but her voice was no stranger. 

She was the opposite of his. High pitched, but not annoyingly. Her words were straightforward, spitting dangers at his face. Then he gave away her face, "Cece-" 

"No! I can't hide anymore. My whole life has been in the dark. I'm done with it." 

I held my breath. 

"You know I can't be with you in the day. Besides once we graduate we-"

"No. There won't be a _we_ anymore." 

"Cece-"

"I'm done. Delete me from your life. I will do the same."

"Fine. I'll leave you with one thing. I did love you. But you don't understand me at all."

His steps grew closer to where I stood. I swiftly backed away and squatted, pretending to tie my laces. The cherry haired male marched past me with closed fists at his sides. He left blending into the mess of people. I stood back up and ignored every warning going off in my head. I needed to make sure Celeste was okay.

I pushed through the snow covered limbs and greeted the woman. Her mascara ran down her face, giving away her tears. I was about to say something when she quickly turned on her heels. "Wait-"

She took off into the depths of the forest. I blindly followed her. The shapes of trees kept us in a linear path. Puffs of our breaths filled the stilled night. Our boots crunched into the inch of snow. "Celeste! Stop please!"

"Fuck off!" She yelled into the haunting darkness. I had enough of running and her petty stunts. I forced my legs to pick up the pace. I extended my arm out, my fingers grazed her jacket. I was so close. Just a little further. 

Then out of the shadows a giant beast tackled her down. The oxygen was ripped from my lungs as I witness Celeste's blood curdling scream. Her body trashed around as she attempted to escape, but it was useless. The dark silhouette was more than powerful. 

I felt the day's menu rise up to my throat. I wanted to run but my legs froze. I could only watch in horror as the monster ripped into the woman's neck. A spurt of blood shot up from her wound. Painting the snow around her crimson. Her choking filled the emptiness of the woods. The shadow slowly turned its head in my direction. 

Glowing amber eyes pierced the windows to my soul. Singeing themselves into my subconscious. The beast could have easily taken me as his next victim, but was distracted by another noise.

"Cece! Cece!" A deep timber shout traveled through the air. _Mingi_. 

I held eye contact with it while the football player took his time to find us. I didn't dare to look away. The red head soon made himself present and he reacted swiftly. He picked up a bare tree branch off the ground. Fresh snow sprinkled in all directions from the harsh movement. The creature growled before fleeing back into the darkness. 

In a blink of an eye, the star quarterback was taking off after it. "No," I stumbled after the man, fearful for his life. 

My head was silent of thoughts. Hollow as the cold filled in the spaces. I could see the red of his letterman sway with his running. I locked on to it, using it as motivation to stop him from his fury. How fruitless could I be. The gap between us grew as I fell behind in his steps. Soon his back blended into the vast pitch black. I stop, taking in gulps of lost oxygen. I look ahead hoping to see him reappear. He never did. 

Right when I was about to give up. His scream cut through the night. My legs moved before I could tell them to. I pushed forward until I slid into a small clearing of land. Encircled by large giants that let only the moon shine through. Mingi was slumped against one of their trunks. He wasn't alone. The white beast from last week was squatted near him. Its fur was glossy under the moon's light. It acknowledged me releasing a deep breath out its nostrils. Then it snarled as the popping of bones echoed around us. My eyes widened as I now took in the human man. 

The male raised his head. The subtle movement displaced his blond strands. I was staring at Kang Yeosang. The black sheep of Crimsonwood college.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (hopefully) full length Ateez fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and give it love. I feel very excited for this book and my writing. Leave kudos and comment your thoughts. Much love ❁


End file.
